A family with multiple endocrine neoplasia type 1 (MEN 1) has recently been discovered at OHSU. There is no consensus as to the optimal evaluation of such families, and the gene for MEN 1 has not been isolated. We propose to evaluate family members with biochemical studies, radiologic tests, and molecular techniques in an attempt to increase understanding of this rare disease.